1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delay synchronization loop type signal generating circuit, and in particular, that which is preferably applicable to cases wherein active elements are formed using thin-film formation techniques and printing techniques. The present invention also can serve as a display panel module, an imaging device, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As of recent, there is demand for high definition display resolution with not only large-screen displays but also middle-to-small range displays as well. Accordingly, higher frequency input clock signals and video signals are being used. For example, with a system display where functional circuits are integrated on a display substrate, signal frequency is reduced by conversion of video signals from serial to parallel, thereby improving operating margin.